Claudia and Charon
by EvilLydia
Summary: Based on the Baccano! novels. Claudia decides to go on an adventure, and of course Charon follows her anywhere she goes.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, Baccano belongs Ryogo Narita. Charon and Claudia Walken are novel characters. They are the great-grand children of Clai-, uh, I mean Felix Walken. Claudia is a child actress and Charon is a stuntman. Kate is the wife of Keith Gandor, there was no mention becoming immortal.

 _Japanese_

 _'thoughts'_

-Chapter 1-

New York, 1994

The Gandor family and the Martillo family had had an annual Christmas party at the end of the year for many years. I seemed that every year the party seemed to get bigger. Because some of them like to travel, it was very rare for everyone to be together at the same time.

Keith was hanging around the edge of the room with Kate. She didn't get out every often now, due to her health. She was starting to doze, so Keith decided to get her something to drink. Claudia had something that she wanted to announce to everyone and Kate had said that she wanted to stay and listen.

Charon, his little shadow, came tagging along behind him. When Claire had requested that he take care of the child and at first he was unsure. While Kate had always wanted children, she was not in a condition to be taking care of a rambunctious child. Charon was a quiet child, and Keith was glad that he had agreed to take him in.

"Attention," came a high pitched voice from the middle of the room accompanied by a tinging noise. 7 year old Claudia stood proudly holding a champagne glass of juice and a butter knife. "I have a really important announcement." She waited for everyone to look at her.

He couldn't help but glance at Charon. He was staring at her with admiration. He always seemed to be looking up to her, even when he was doing something better than she was, like learning from Chane or Claire. He never seemed to draw attention to himself. It was amazing how the two siblings could be so different. He loved Claudia but she was a little too rambunctious for Kate.

"After a lot of hard work I have become an actress. I am going to star in a movie!" Applause erupted around her. Keith gave her a small smile and nod. With a cup of punch, he headed back to his wife, touching her shoulder gently to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she said softly, "Oh Keith, I'm sorry. Did I miss what Claudia had to say?" Keith nodded and handed her the drink. As he did, Charon came and stood patiently by her side. He always stood next to her and wait for her to put her hand on his head.

Keith took the cup and set it on the table before helping her up. As the three of them walked to the door Claudia pushed past the crowd and latched onto Charon's hand. "Don't go yet~" she pouted. Kate and Keith turned to them. Firo walked up behind Claudia and said, "Don't worry, I'll take him home later." Charon looked up at Keith unexpectedly.

Kate answered instead, "Thank you Firo, I don't want Charon to miss out just because of this old biddy." She took Charon by the chin and said, "Have fun Charon. Don't let your big sister boss you around to much."

Japan, Ikebukuro 2001

Even though Claudia had been working had all day but it was obvious that she was upset about something. Charon stayed quiet as the two of them walked to a nearby park. She always told him everything and he always listened, it as just how their relationship worked. "Do you think that grandpa Huey was behind the ship jacking? I mean, he was really involved with Czes' train all those years ago." She didn't pause to let him answer, "Well, it doesn't matter. This will give me the perfect opportunity to see what he's up to."

Charon didn't doubt that she would. He knew it was silly when she called her god and everyone said that it was silly but everything she got everything she wanted so there was always a bit of doubt in him mind.

 _"Do you mean Huey Laforet?"_ They turned to see a middle aged Japanese man. _"Do you know him?"_ Claudia asked. Charon stood defensively behind her. Anyone who knew anything about Huey was dangerous. Claudia, on the other hand, was relaxed. _"I might know something."_ He answered, lazily. " _If your willing to make a deal with me, I might be willing to tell you something."_ _"That depends what kind of deal you want to make."_ Claudia said slyly.

-this is the end of the story, you can quit reading now-

biddy = 30's slang for an old woman

This chapter takes place during the time that Miaza and Czes are away looking for the other immortals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New York, 1993

Charon and Claudia were at their Uncle Keith and Aunt Kate's house playing hide and seek. Charon was very good at this game and always seemed to find her right away. When it was his turn to hide again he started wandering through the house looking for a good spot.

He went into his aunt's music room. There was a lovely piano in the corner of the room. He was curious so, instead or hiding, he walked up to the piano. Carefully he lifted the lid and looked at the keys.

He didn't notice his aunt come into the room. "Would you like to play?" He looked up at her. She pulled out the bench, sat down and patted the seat next to her. He climbed up next and placed a finger gently on the key. He looked up at her before pressing down. A loud, crisp sound rang through the air. He pulled back quickly and Aunt Kate giggled. "OK, try again but put your fingers like this." She spread his fingers over the keys.

It was a couple of hours later Felix came to pick the kids up but he found Claudia pouting on the kitchen floor. The sounds of individual keys being pressed could be heard throughout the house.

He walked over that sat next to her, "What going on?" he asked. She turned to him with her pouty face and said, "Charon was suppose to be playing with me but now Aunt Kate is playing with him and he won't play with me." He nodded wisely, "Why don't you let him play the way he wants to for now. I'm sure that you can play with him later."

She wasn't very happy with his answer but she still accepted it. He patted her on the head and left to find his other great-grandchild.

He walked into the music room but stood in the doorway. He watched at Charon stared at the keyboard with a frustrated look on his face. "I'll tell you a secret," said Kate, leaning close to him, "when you are playing and accidentally make a mistake, just pretend you didn't. A lot of people won't notice. As long as you fix it the next time you practice."

Felix smiled widely. It was some of the best advise that you could give someone. It was how he got to were he was.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Ikebukuro, Japan, 2001

Claudia walked next to this fascinating man. He explained that the reason he was interested in Huey because he was an information broker. He said that there were a lot of people that were _really_ interesting in meeting him.

She didn't care about that though. This man was power, she could feel it. But, at the same time, he was intensely curious. She knew that it made him even more dangerous but it also made him interesting.

Mr. Orihara took out his phone and tried to hide the fact that he took a picture of her. She didnt really care. People took pictures of her all the time. Although she had a feeling he wasnt taking it just because she was a star.

When they first started walking with him she saw Charon tense. She had no doubt that he could tell what kind of person he was too. But instead of being curious, he was just being cautious. Mr. Orihara pretended not to notice him but she wasn't fooled.

"To be honest," she addressed Mr. Orihara, "I don't really know that much about my great-great-grandpa. Of course, that will change very soon." He gave her an amused grin. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

She gave him a sly smile, "I have my ways. Maybe we should stay on contact, we might be able to help each other out." His smile was equally full of mischief. "Thats a wonderful idea."

As he extended his hand a trash bin suddenly came out of no where and hit Mr. Orihara on the shoulder. Charon was already in front of her before he even hit the ground.

"IZAYA!" came loud, angry voice a little ways down the street. A blond man was marching toward them. She felt Charon lay a hand on her shoulder, silently pleading her to leave. But she wanted to see how this was going to play out. Besides, she wasnt going to get hurt here. She didnt want that so it wasn't going to happen.

She could feel him tense up as the man got closer. Charon looked at her a moment longer before returning his gaze to the men. She wanted to watch them engage in a fight but Charon's grip tightened slightly. He was getting more nervous and she decided to let him have his way for now. "Let's go." she said as she turned away.

It didn't matter. She was certain that she going to meet with him again. Actually, she wanted to get some things done before she met them him again. Next time she saw Mr. Orihara, she was going to have some information to bring to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: it was suppose to be in 2002 in the previous chapter but i messed up.

Ikabukuro, Japan 2002

Izaya had once again run into a wall in his research. Since meeting the Walken siblings he had been very curious about them. It seemed that there was more than meets the eye with them. They seemed normal, if not a little eccentric, but there was something hidden. He could almost see it, he just needed to figure out where to look. Having people like them on his side could prove to be very useful.

They weren't going to be in Japan for very much longer so he needed to take action immediately. This was going to be a little tricky. They were filming a sequel to some movie with Kasuka Heiwajima. The problem with this was that oaf, Shizuo, would try to kill him if he knew that he was anywhere near his brother.

Looking at the information that he had on them, Charon, the younger one, was much more impressive but with her personality Claudia always took the spotlight. But he had managed to become a child stuntman. That in itself was very impressive. After watching some of their movies he could see that there was more than just strength. This boy used his incredible stealth to make him seem almost inhuman in the way that he moved. They both had a lot of potential.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes so that he could see his plan more clearly. That was when it hit him.

Charon. He looked strangely like Kasuka. That was the thread that he needed. Was it possible that they were family? Maybe some distant relatives? This could be useful in more that one way. Even if it wasn't true though, he could still imply it.

He made a note and put it in his desk while he went out. They weren't going to be filming for very much longer today, then the children would most likely go back to their hotel. As he was walking toward the set, he made a couple of phone calls so that he could gather some information. He was going to have to call in some favors for this.

As he was walking toward their set something unexpected happened. The siblings were walking right toward him. As soon as Claudia noticed him, she smiled brightly at him.

Seeing her in person explained why she was so popular. Her expressions were so bright and vivid. Everything about her exuded confidence. She looked like she could take on anything and she knew it.

She marched across the street, Charon walking close behind her. When they got close he started to walk to meet them. "All done for the day?" He asked as they approached. She smiled, "Yeah, it was a simple scene."

She delicately put her knuckles to her chin, "That's a lovely jacket." Izaya raised an eyebrow at her. He wore this jacket all the time but never even thought about it. He couldn't even remember were he got it. "Thanks, your dress is lovely as well." he said offhandedly. This conversation was already boring to him. He didn't want to see them to talk about clothes.

"Thank you," she answered sweetly. She frowned purposely, "It seems our meeting yesterday got interrupted."

Izaya crossed his arms and looked at them. He was going to say something but he stopped when he noticed Charon made a subtle movement. Claudia nodded at him raised her hand in a flippant way, "Fine, do what you want." Izaya didn't know what they meant but he was curious as to what they were doing.

Charon came up to him and took his phone out. "We are leaving soon." he said. His voice was more quiet then he expected. "May I have your number. I would like to stay in contact when we leave." Izaya couldn't help but smile at this. This was the very thing that he came here to do.

He was even more amused when he realized that neither of them seemed the slightest bit perturbed when he started laughing out loud. Neither of them changed facial expressions.

He smiled coyly at him, "And what would you give me in return?" He had every intent to give them his work number but he wanted to see how he would respond. Charon tilted his head slightly, "I'll give you my number."

While they were talking, Claudia seemed to have lost interest. She started to wander in a different direction. Charon didn't turn away from him but it was obvious that he was keeping an eye on her.

"I suppose that would work," Izaya said, drawing his full attention back to him. While he was doing this, Claudia went to go and talk to someone selling something on the street. Izaya half expected Charon to react but he didn't. Instead he gave his full attention to Izaya for the moment.

"But," Izaya drew out, "under the condition that we keep in contact on a weekly basis. Your sister said that she was going to get some information that would be useful to me. I want to see how that plays out." Charon nodded at him and they exchanged numbers.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 -

New York, 1995

Claudia and Charon were playing outside when they heard a bunch of other boys playing in the neighborhood. She smiled and walked over to join them, Charon followed close behind her. "Hey, I wanna play with you." Reluctantly, they let the two of them play.

One of the boys, a little older than her, kept making fun of her for being a girl so she kicked the ball hard at him. Unfortunately it missed and bounced off the wall behind him.

"Ha ha," said the dumb boy, "missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me." She put her hand on her hips and stalked over to him. "Wha~" he said as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his. He shoved her away. "What's wrong with you?!"

"You said it." she said cheekily. He got red and yell, "You're such a fre-

xxxxxxxxxx

Nevada, 2002

-ak!" yelled the man in the corner. He was tied to the computer chair, bruised and bleeding. She didn't mean for things to turn out like this but it didn't really matter.

After she and Charon got back to America they immediately began to search for anything that might lead them to Huey. It was from that research that they discovered that Huey had several research labs across the world. While they were making plans to sneak into one, Bobby butted in. Even though he probably wasn't going to be much help, she encouraged him to join them.

They prepared enough, so actually getting in was the easy part. What they didn't expect was the other man who was also trying to break in. He didn't want to work with them and she was certain that he was going to get them caught so she told the boys to tie him up.

Charon was standing over the computer with the phone to one ear. "Thank you Mr. Orihara." he said as he hung up and typed in a couple of things really quickly. Bobby crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder, "Is this going to take much longer?". However, he was completely ignored.

Claudia turned to the man in the corner. "Let me ask you something." He turned his head away, "What do you think you're going to gain by stealing this information? You were clumsy enough to get caught by a bunch of teenagers~" she teased. "Even if you do sell it to someone, you're probably going to be found out by them, and then... well, I wouldn't want to be you. But," she held one finger in the air and walked in front of him dramatically, "if you help us this time, we'll help you."

"You don't need to worry about what I'm going to do, just get out of here. You little brats have no idea what you're getting yourselves into." he said with enough drama in his voice to make Claudia smile.

He glared at her but didn't say anything. Bobby walked up to her and whispered harshly, "What are you doing?!" She smiled at him and let him guess what she had planned; it was more fun this way.

"Wait a sec," said the man, "I recognize you. You look like that actress, what's-her-name?" Claudia's eyebrows shot up. She did expect to be recognized but what the heck? Did this guy even watch movies? How did he not know her name?

"You're mistaken, I'm afraid." she said in a clipped tone, turning away from him. She didn't really want to look at him anymore. It wasn't like she needed recognition but she had worked really hard and it hurt a little to have people not see who she was.

She gave Bobby a look implying that he should watch the man in case he tried to get away, but obviously he didn't understand. He just gave her a weird look so she turned her attention to Charon. She didn't want to deal with this man right now. If Bobby didn't get it then they were just going to take that risk. She knew that, no matter what happened, she could count on Charon to clean things up.

Claudia started looking over Charon's shoulder as he finished up what he was doing. He nodded to the flashdrive that he was downloading everything onto and walked over to were the man was tied up. She ignored what he was doing. The text on the scream was moving to fast for her to actually read. It didn't matter, she was going to go through it later. There was something there that was going to be useful.

She did have some friends that she thought could help her analyze this. Normally she would leave something like this to the experts but it might be beneficial for her to be involved with this process. She didn't want or need to learn about everything about it but she did think that she needed to know enough to know what was going on. She needed to know that the people around her weren't taking advantage of her.

"Let's move," she said to the others. The boys came with her as she left the room. "You can't leave me like this!" the man shouted from the other room. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Charon went ahead of them, up to the window that they broke into and helped each of them out the window.

After Claudia had gotten out the window and Charon reached for Bobby's hand, Bobby drew his hand back and looked back to the man. "Just come with us, we can figure things out later." The man gave him a mistrusting look but nodded. Bobby cut the ropes off in no time and he ran to the window where Charon was waiting for them. He jumped out without Charon's help and took off. Although Charon didn't seem very happy about his decision he still helped him out the window.

The four of them ran from the scene and out of the room, into the main hallway they had come from. The man that they met started running away from them. Little did any of them know, this man was going to be helpful in many future adventures.

"Bobby," she addressed him, directing her annoyance at him, "take the information back to Uncle Keith's house. Charon, you will be the distraction. Make sure they think that you have the USB."

Charon nodded at her and ran ahead of them. He made a show of putting something small in his pocket and looking around like he was trying to be careful. He was very aware of the guards that were there, but looked past them and pretended not to notice them. It would be best if they thought that he was incompetent. Before they had come he had studied where the cameras were and moved in a way that would cover his face, using his hand where he needed to.

Back at home, Claudia had found that Illness was waiting for her. She had originally wanted to bring her along on this little adventure but Illness had her own and was busy. If she had said anything about it, Claudia knew that Illness would have dropped everything to help her but she didn't want that.

Claudia drew her into a slight hug and Illness accepted, although she drew back slightly. Claudia knew that she didn't like being touched like that but she liked giving hugs. "Would you like some tea?" Illness asked as they drew away from each other.

Claudia nodded and smiled, "That would be lovely. Charon will be in soon." Illness nodded and left the room as Claudia strolled into the living room. Her laptop was there where she had left it.

With a few strokes of the keys she was looking up the progress that she had left before. The pages of messages and documents scrolled endlessly before her; it was beginning to look a little intimidating. "Too many irons in the fire..." she mumbled to herself, a phrase that her uncle Luck had used several times before.

As Illness brought her the tea and sat down on the seat across from her, she tilted her head and said, "Are you certain that there is nothing that I can do?"

At this Claudia looked up with a sly smile and closed her laptop slowly. She could tell by the look on Illness' face that she knew that her offer had already been accepted. Claudia crossed her legs as she leaned back. "Actually, I think that there is something that you can do for me?"


End file.
